The present invention relates to a manufacturing technology of a semiconductor device, in particular, to a technology useful when applied to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device having a process of mounting a semiconductor chip over the surface of a wiring substrate.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1998-41337 (Patent Document 1) discloses a manufacturing method of a mounting substrate, in which a glass epoxy substrate is previously subjected to burn-in in a high-temperature dry atmosphere, coated with a moisture-resistant resin material, and, after that, the moisture-resistant resin material is also coated over the cut surface and hole wall of the glass epoxy resin. In the burn-in, for example, the glass epoxy substrate is left in a dry nitrogen atmosphere at 180° C. for one hour to remove moisture existing inside the glass epoxy substrate.